


What's Done In the Dark Will Be Brought To the Light

by TARDIS_stowaway



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_stowaway/pseuds/TARDIS_stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle Dewitt considers issues of responsibility and consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Done In the Dark Will Be Brought To the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Awesome Ladies comment ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html). Prompt from chaletian: "Dollhouse; Adelle de Witt; _I will avenge my ghost._"
> 
> Double drabble. Title comes from Johnny Cash's song "God's Gonna Cut You Down."

If God exists, Adelle DeWitt is going to hell when she dies. If Clyde’s predictions about the consequences of the tech come to pass, she may not have to wait for death.

She accepts responsibility for her part in this. There were a thousand crossroads along the way when she could have turned aside from the path she walked. If the other ways were steep and dangerous, at least they weren’t built on the souls of others. Spare her the tired clichés about good intentions; she had those aplenty, but intentions lead to actions, actions to consequences, and she _chose_ not to see the full reach of those consequences. Oh, she knows things now that she could never have guessed before, but she could have guessed enough.

She’s culpable, but she did not begin this. That dishonor falls to Rossum. Adelle is long past hoping that her own soul will ever rest easily, but she _will_ make sure that they’re stripped of their power and perhaps sent ahead of her to the grave. She will not let them destroy any more lives, not even lives as misdirected as her own.

Smiling bitterly, Adelle sips her tea. Let the haunting commence.


End file.
